Of dangerous Gangs and Violence
by Shadowdancerxo
Summary: So it's a regular day in the Underworld when Kendall decides to get caught by a nasty gang. READ IT YOU WON'T REGRET :P A KAMES ONESHOT :D


**Hey, peopleee! I apologize DEEEPLY for the long-time disappearance, ahaha :) I don't really have a decent excuse. So... um... Yeah, I just got over this really, really bad writer's block. I just really didn't feel like writing. But now I do. So, GO AHEAD AND READ YOUR HEARTS OUT IN THIS AWESOME ONESHOT HEHE... :D **

**Disclaimer:**

**Roses are Red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**I don't own this,**

**neither do you!**

* * *

"Do you know who I am? You brat!"

Kendall winced as a heavy blow landed on his stomach. Arching an elegant eyebrow, he turned large, emerald-gold towards his attackers. "Picking a fight with someone smaller sized than you? Cowardly."

Inwardly, he groaned. If he was to return home late, James was going to have his ass! But then again…

A gang of around forty people surrounded him, and a pot-bellied man who looked like the leader, who piggy, small eyes stood in the front. Looking at the man's gaunt face and spotting the long scar on his left arm, Kendall recalled from his vast knowledge of the gangs, that this man was Barty Mike, leader of the Raging Devils. Barty and his gang were not high on the power list, but were responsible for many recent problems in the Underworld.

And sometimes with the worse people, Kendall thought. Oh well, maybe I should let myself become bait…

"You knocked into my darling girl here," Barty said, smiling crookedly. His right hand man, who Kendall knew as Joey Graffes, stepped forward carrying a rather dimunitive, and sickly looking girl, with a fearful glint in her eye. Poor girl.

"Oh really?" Kendall answered unapologetically. "Sorry, didn't see you there. I don't make it a habit to notice weak people like you."

"Why you-"

Kendall grimaced as he was sent flying to the ground with a solid punch on his jawbone. This plan might not be so much fun after all, if they were to keep it going. And worse of all, he can't even fight back!

Gritting his teeth, he smirked at the enraged man who punched him. Oh, how he will pay, the infamous "Joey" of the Raging Devils. Being the main power source of Barty's gang, the large man had a habit of starting unnecessary brawls, and one too many incidents which threatened to unbalance the Underworld society. Kendall never understood why someone strong like him would work for Barty, who was really just all talk, being too weak, to even throw a semi-painful punch.

"It's okay, Joey." Barty stopped the larger man with a dismissive wave of his hand. But Kendall could see his shoulders shaking with anger. "Let us capture him first. Then you can have all the fun you want."

Good, let him fall for it. Kendall resisted the urge to take down the man then and there, bracing himself as the gang rushed forward, brandishing their weapons. Time to get caught.

Kendall looked on as Barty paced the ends of the room. Yawning, he turned his head to gaze dreamily at the wall.

"It's ridiculous!" Barty suddenly shouted, his pacing coming to an abrupt stop. His voice echoed in the room, an unpleasant screech to Kendal's ears. "How can this brat carry no weapons whatsoever?" Slamming his hands on a nearby table, he spun around and shouted. "It's suicide in the Underworld to walk out of your home unguarded!"

Kendall glanced at him. Doesn't he ever get sick of whining? With gangs around every corner, the Underworld was the most dangerous place to be. Even in the "safety" of your homes, one must be on guard at all times. But, Kendall thought that this was one of the most boring captive situations he had ever been in.

"All we've found on him was the cell phone, sir." A lowly recruit wearing a black and red Raging Devils shirt confirmed. "No traces of any weapons can be found."

"A phone? A phone is all the brat has? He's crazy!" Barty screamed, pointing at the innocent, harmless, albeit expensive looking mobile sitting innocently on the wooden table.

There we go again. Kendall rolled his eyes. You'd think that Barty would be glad he had no weapons on him, but of course not, he had to go and act like a Drama Queen. Honestly, how old was this man? The tiny blonde sighed inwardly. I wish that some would just give me a call already. This is so annoying and boring. Aw, man… I'm hungry. Sheesh, I should have grabbed a doughnut and a pink smoothie before deciding to get caught.

The phone rang, interrupting his internal monologue.

Barty froze and everyone turned their attention to the phone. It buzzed, followed by a short catchy tune. No one moved. The buzzing grew steadily louder, and the screen lit up, flashing at regular intervals, pulsing with the cheerful beat of the song.

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy,_

_But here's my number, so call me maybe._

"Pick it up." Kendall said, breaking the silence. Finally, he thought. " Is the song really that nice? If you want it, it's on - "

Training those beady eyes on him, the fat, beer-bellied man moved and tapped the answer button clumsily. The accepting tone echoed eerily throughout the quiet basement, the headquarters of the Raging Devils gang.

"Hello?" A soft voice rang out from the phone. "Babe?"

The petite blonde smirked. Perfect. "Jamie," he called out, putting a little quiver in his voice. "They're being mean to me, tying me up and-"

"Shut up, brat." Barty snarled. The midget was irritating him to no end! Glaring, he turned to the phone. "Come find us if you want the brat back. He's a irritating brat!" Hanging up, he threw it carelessly onto the table.

Liquid emerald eyes shaded with gold glanced at the leader with contempt. They were manhandling his phone!

"And who was that?" Barty sneered at the boy. "Your girlfriend?"

"No." The sassy boy replied snarkily. "And definitely not like yours-"

Joey threw a hard, stinging kick onto his cheekbone. The blonde's head snapped back with a crack, then fell forwards again. To Barty's surprise, the boy started to laugh softly.

"W-What's so funny brat? Finally cracked, have you?" Barty called out, shaking off his nervousness. The brat's behaviour unnerved him. To be held captive, unarmed, and still hold such a calm composure to the extent of mocking his captors, who was this guy?

Joey cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Want another one?"

Still chuckling, the cute blonde boy lifted his gaze slightly. An eye of chipped emerald peered out from behind the curtain of silky, golden locks.

"Oh, you've just landed yourself in deep shit." He spoke in a lilting, sing-song voice.

"Sure about that?" Joey leaned in close, his breath fanning unpleasantly across Kendall's face. The young teen scrunched up his nose in disgust and turned away; but Joey grabbed the boy's bruised jaw and forcefully turned his head to face him. "You know, you'd make a nice pet, if you weren't so noisy."

Kendall spat in his face.

The man stumbled backwards, wiping at his eye. "You piece of-"

"What's the name, brat?" Barty asked, obnoxiously.

"Like you said, 'brat'." Kendall deadpanned.

"Don't mess with me!" Barty growled, impatient.

"I'm asking you one last time before I let Joey get his way with you. It won't be pleasant. What. Is. Your. Name!"

Creak.

Barty turned around quickly, almost giving himself a whiplash in the process, heart pounding a millon beats per second, "Who's there?"

A light chuckle sounded from the shadows. "Why, nervous?" The figure emerged into the light, revealing a tall, toned body. But his face remained hidden in the dark.

"Who are you?" Barty growled, angered. He beckoned to the rest of the gang, and they readied their weapons.

"Where's Kendall?"

Barty snorted and gestured to the side. Dark, hazel eyes eyes slitted dangerously at the sight of his kitten tied to a chair. Seeing his precious bound so roughly made the stranger's blood ache; it took all his will power to hold back from ripping the man before into shreds. That bastard…

"I'm so sorry Jamie." The blonde mumbled. "I let them catch me."

"You poor pet." The voice murmured. Before anyone could react, the stranger had untied the boy and was cradling him against his chest. Arms free, Kendall wrapped slender arms around the man's shoulders.

"Jamie…" He nuzzled his nose into the other's neck.

In a split second, all weapons were pointed at them. Barty eyed the tall, handsome brunette warily, taking in the slightly intimidating appearance. This man was so strangely familiar… "Who are you?"

Cold eyes regarded him sharply. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kendall peeked up at the gang leader, gold-green irises glowing with amusement. "He's my boyfriend, dumbass."

A gentle hand stroked his hair tenderly. "Ah, did they hurt you, kitten?"

Kendall tilted his head and gazed at the older boy imploringly, blinking. Even under the dim lighting, the deep purple bruises on his cheek and jaw was unmistakable. The normally calm smile turned dark, and sadistic.

"I see."

Slipping a phone out from his back pocket, "Jamie" passed it to the blonde boy. "Kitten, be good and give the rest of the gang a call."

"Okay." The boy keyed in a number, pale, tapering fingers flitting across the screen.

"Logie." The call connected. "Yes, I'm with Jamie. Yes, I'm more or less alright. We're in the underground basement of the Raging Devil's hideout." Pause. "Okay. Yes. Street 21, Fairfield drive."

Kendall hung up. "Done."

"Right. Now let's wait."

"How did you know where we are?" Barty asked. "You were blindfolded the whole way!"

"Hn." Kendall scoffed. "You wouldn't understand."

Barty had enough. He raised his gun. "You bastar-"

The doors were flung open the same time at which Barty pulled the trigger, and there was a loud bang as the gun clattered to the floor.

A group of three framed the doorway, one with a gun in hand. They were imposing figures; Barty's gang backed away as they advanced into the room, shaking fingers on the trigger.

The group continued their approach and stopped when they reached the the two males on the chair. The leading man spoke up. "James, control yourself."

"Mmm, Logan."

"L-Logan?" Barty gasped in recognition. Horror dawned on his features. "Y-You can't be the-"

Logan ignored the man, "Kendall, let Carlos take look at your injuries."

The small blonde nodded, skipping to where a dark haired latino holding a medical pack was standing.

Logan faced the Raging Devils. The gang faltered under the intense gaze, feeling a little more than intimidated. And the man- no, this teenager was younger than any of them.

"Big Time Rush!"

"I'm surprised you didn't recognize James." Katie stepped out from the shadows, clad in a black combat suit.

"But then again, gangs like yours may not be familiar about us." Katie said, grinning broadly at the cornered man before them. "After all, newbies like you don't often hear about the elite, although they really should."

Barty wanted to scream, and run away. He had only heard from snatches of conversations about the Elites, the ruling gangs of the Underworld, as if they were legends, myths, a fact not confirmed. He didn't know whether to believe about these leaders of the gangs or not. The Doctor, The Rocker and The King. Not many have seen them, or even known who these powerful persons were.

Barty certainly felt like fainting when Big Time Rush's Leader pierced him with a stare. He dared not to look into those dark, unfathomable eyes.

"Since it was Kendall who got hurt, I think James alone would not be a good enough punishment."

"Every smart gang would know to stay away from James' precious little kitten." Katie chirped. "This just shows how stupid you are, fatass!"

"And just who is he to you!" Barty shouted, fuming. His fury seemed to boost his confidence, and the pudgy faced man regained his initial ego, and large attitude.

"So you are infamous Big Time Rush…" He sneered. "Who is the blonde brat? What is his name?"

"I told you. I go by 'brat'." Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What, you think I'm lying?"

"Damn you!" Joey raised his gun. "Midgets shouldn't talk!"

He fired.

It hit nothing. Kendall had made a quick leap onto the man, knocking him down with a sharp knife at his throat.

Kendall smirked and drew back, twirling the dagger in his hand casually, as if it was the most natural thing to do. "Hm, guess you didn't find this weapon."

Barty was at loss of what to do. That tiny boy had attacked Joey, his most powerful 'weapon'.

"And I assumed that there'd be more action."

All heads turned to the door once more. The brown haired diva leant against the doorframe, arms crossed coolly. He smiled smugly. "Don't even think of fighting, Barty. We've got you surrounded."

"The K-King.?"

Everyone knew who the King was. After all, Jett Stetson had full-sized, coloured posters of himself on every wall available.

"We've had our eyes on you for ages," Jett said, "But capturing our little baby boy was the deciding point."

"You know the King?" Barty screeched in disbelief.

James laughed. "You haven't realized it yet? Our leader here," he poked at Logan, "Is the Doctor."

"You'd better believe that they're the real thing." Jettcommented airily at the petrified man. "Big Time Rush is one of the Big Three. And as for that brat-"

"Told you I was called brat." Kendall cut in, hands on his hips as he snapped his fingers in a 'Z' formation in Barty's face.

"That brat," Jett continued, ignoring the interruption. "Is the Elite's baby boy. Even The Rocker favours him." Enjoying the man's shocked silence, Jett smirked. "Amongst us Elites, he's called," Atobe paused dramatically.

"The Kitten."

"You know why, don't you?" James smiled, cool hazel eyes wide open. "Why we protect this 'brat'. He is…"

"The Underworld's treasure."

"K-kitten …" Barty paled.

"I will be generous." Jett turned to James. "Which one do you want?"

"Mm, who touched my Kendall?"

Jett snorted. "Possessive as always."

James smiled widely. "You know me."

"And you, brat," Jett said loudly, fixing a glare on the younger blonde boy.

"I get it, Jett…. Sorry." One look at Kendall's wide, watery eyes, and Jett gave in, sighing.

The boy smiled, and fell silent. Logan sighed and gave orders, "James, you clean up the trash with Jett. The rest of you, we will head back to the base, and make sure," He shot Kendall a stern glare. "That he doesn't wander off alone again."

Heading out, he paused next to the tall, hazel-eyed brunette, "James."

"Don't take too long or Kendall's never gonna stop bugging me." He said quietly.

James chuckled and placed a chaste kiss on Kendall's forehead. "I'll see you soon, babe."

"Hn."

The team turned to leave.

"Oh, wait." Kendall dashed over to the table and picked up his phone. "I'll be taking this back."

And they were gone.

"Now," James said, eyes gleaming with malice. He advanced slowly, a predatory grin taking over his face. "Shall we begin?"

Jett grinned, and nodded.

* * *

**I'm expecting reviews. A LOT OF THEM. HEHEHEHEHE... Anyways, review or no stories! :P Hope you enjoyed them... **


End file.
